


A Sinful Seduction

by AlexSinclaire, vanitypride



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: CieLucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSinclaire/pseuds/AlexSinclaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain angel warrior has no other options but that of feigned seduction, it's time to tempt the devil and try trumping him in his own game. Will he succeed in the end?</p>
<p>A Ciel Phantomhive/Aleister Chamber non-canon oneshot based on characters from AnimeCujo's “Revelations,” which itself is a fanfiction of “Kuroshitsuji” by Yana Toboso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/gifts).



> This is a non-canon oneshot based on characters from AnimeCujo's “Revelations,” which itself is a fanfiction of “Kuroshitsuji” by Yana Toboso.
> 
> Ciel is legal in this oneshot. This oneshot also takes place in modern day, and the characters may be out of character at times.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. :)

A Sinful Seduction

A CieLucifer (Ciel Phantomhive x Aleister Chamber/Viscount Druitt) Story

By: AlexSinclaire & vanitypride

 

It should be dark about now, and in any other situation it would have been. But here, time didn’t exist. The two blazing suns never gave way to the refreshing shade of night, never relented from the scorching, arid heat.

Ciel wiped the sweat from his brow to no avail, staining his forehead red with the mixture of sweat and dried blood from the night before, still clinging to his hands.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Not waiting for permission, the person threw the door open and proceeded inside. “His Lordship has granted you consent to take a bath.”

The bluenet couldn’t help but snort. Never had he needed approbation to bathe.

That is until he arrived to Hell.

It had been a few days, and the angel hadn’t showered since. What he wouldn’t give to freshen up. He felt disgusting, soiled.

Ciel sat up and glared at the woman before him, wincing as his body rejected the movements, the pain shooting through his limbs like a freshly stoked fire. “And what if I don’t want to bathe?” The angel probed, maintaining his glare on the arrogant Hell bitch. “And if I did, I wouldn’t wait for your master’s permission to do so.”

Angela clacked her tongue in annoyance at the bratty prisoner. “I advise you to not test him, for who knows what suffering he’ll put your parents’ souls through.” The woman smirked as the youthful face blanched at the statement.

“Fine. Just lead me to the bathroom then bitch. Anything to get you to leave me alone,” Ciel responded bitterly, standing slowly from the bed, taking a moment as the blood rushed to his head, dizzying him slightly.

Angela snorted at Ciel’s response, purple irises glaring daggers at the young prisoner. “You’re lucky that He doesn’t want me butchering you, because I would teach you a thing or two about how to address your betters.”

Turning on her heel, the woman led the prisoner out of Satan’s quarters and toward the wash room, leaving her back vulnerable to any attacks from behind.

Ciel knew he could jump on the opportunity, hit her over the head and make a run for it.

But would it be worth the risk? He didn’t even know where Alois was in this large palace. And there was no way in Hell he would leave his best friend here in well, Hell.

Speaking of which, where was Alois? They had fallen asleep together on Lucifer’s bed, but upon waking, his best friend was nowhere in sight. The bluenet started to fret. Was the blond back in the bastard demon’s clutches? He hoped, for Alois' sake that whatever business Claude was up to continued to keep him away and Alois was just, for now, resting as peacefully as possible.

“Where is Alois?” the angel warrior suddenly inquired.

Angela smirked with a sickeningly satisfied grin. “Don’t worry your little blue head about that obnoxious spirit. I’m sure he’s enjoying his time with Claude, just fine.”

Cobalts widened in horror at the words that slipped from the demoness’ mouth. Ciel never anticipated that the fiend would return so quickly. His heart sank at the thought of his best friend, once again at the mercy (or lack thereof) of the demonic brute.

“No! Please, I’ll do anything!” the bluenet pleaded, fear in his features as the woman in front of him pushed open the doors to Lucifer’s private bathing chambers. “Don’t let Claude have him again.”

“Anything?” Angela asked, amused. “That is something you will have to negotiate with His Lordship himself. Now come,” she ordered, “we shant keep him waiting. The sooner we get you washed up, the better.”

Ciel glared up at her. “I am perfectly capable of washing myself. I’d rather not have your hands all over me, thanks.”

Angela laughed and shoved him into the room, lingering in the doorway. “It was never my intention to touch you anyway, you filthy angelic parasite.”

“And I don’t need you to stay in here, looming over me. I would appreciate some privacy,” the bluenet added.

“If I were in his Lordship’s shoes, I would give you the filthiest of dirt to wash with,” the demon sneered. “It’s all you deserve.”

Ciel stared up at her with a look of faux concern on his face. “Mud baths are great for your skin. You really should consider it for yourself every once in a while. Poor thing.”

“Brat,” the woman mumbled before making her way to a small commode. Upon reaching it, she pulled open the top drawer and informed, “Feel free to use any of the scented oils here.”

Blue orbs watched as the woman placed something akin to a test tube rack atop the furniture. Little bottles filled the gaps of the holder, labeled respectively and containing diverse-smelling substances within them.

“You can find some fresh clothes in the bottom drawer,” Angela enlightened as she shut the first drawer with her hip, not bothering to reveal what lied in the second one.

Not like the prisoner really cared to know anyway. Instead, he eyed her coldly, arms crossed over his chest. “If that is all, you can leave now.”

The demoness glared at the young man coldly and scoffed. She then turned on her heel and headed for the door, pausing as she pulled it open.

“Don’t get too comfortable, child. It’s only a matter of time before my master will finally give you what you deserve” she sneered as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the woman abandoned the washroom, Ciel exhaled his relief. He was alone again at last.

But not for long, he thought bitterly.

He needed to come up with a plan. A plan of escape. But before he could think of that, he would need to retrieve his best friend. And how was he to accomplish that?

While ideas rushed through his head too quickly to form into something coherent, he started to undress, longing to take this brief respite, a chance to breathe and recover. He slid his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, wincing slightly as his muscles tightened in protest at the movements. As he went to unbutton his pants, he felt the small bottle of venom in his pocket brush gently against his leg, bringing a new idea to the forefront of the angel’s mind.

\-------

A knock at one of the tall, dark wooden pair of portals captured the dark prince’s attention, lavender eyes scanning over to watch as one of them opened up, a guard entering the room and bowing to him.

“My lord, Angela is here to see you.”  
“It’s about time. Send her in. Now,” the demon commanded, his voice cold.

The guard nodded as he backed out of the room. “Yes, my lord.” 

As he left, Angela strode into the room, a look of disgust on her face. “The angel is in the bathing chamber, as requested. Though I still do not understand why we would extend even that slightest courtesy.”

The demon king eyed her callously from his throne. “He is my most honored guest, Angela. A being of celestial blood. And how I will love defiling that pure, innocent soul.” A smirk formed upon his lips, his mind playing a scene privy to his mind alone.

“But my lord,” she said, approaching the throne before her. “We need to destroy him. You know better than anyone what he is capable of. Having him here will lead to your downfall!”

“Don’t question me!” the demonic king roared, his eyes blazing with fury. “I know what I am doing and I will decide what to do with the angel in my own time.” He rose and walked toward the now cowering demon in front of him. “I will deal with you later. I have business with our guest that I must attend to.”

“Master, why?" She queried, hand grasping for the prince’s cloak before he could walk off any further, their eyes locking. "That boy is nothing but a pompous, disrespectful brat. Meanwhile I have been your most trusted and loyal servant, yet you turn me away."

“I already have you in my grasp,” the demon snorted, snatching his cape from her. “Your corruption is complete and I have no further need to invest my energy in you. The angel on the other hand…” the dark lord looked off in thought. “He will be my greatest conquest and he will become my greatest warrior, willing or not.”

The demoness prodded no further, eyes cast down as she was left behind in the throne room, abandoned like an old toy. For that was what she was to her King: a useless, purposeless toy.

\-------

Ciel was just about done with his bath, the water having fulfilled its duty of cleaning him off while also serving as a relaxant to his achy muscles. Letting out a sigh, the young man stood up, allowing the clear droplets to roll down his body, returning to their massive unit within the basin.

Stepping out onto the rug and grabbing a towel, the demon slayer then wrapped it around himself, drying off before replacing it on the rack. Approaching the armoire, he picked up the vial of lavender-scented oil and proceeded to pour some onto his fingers.

The bluenet sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes and massaged the scented oil into his skin, the scent helping to calm his mind. Perhaps too calm, for he didn’t hear the doors behind him swing open. The King of Hell crept up behind his defenseless prey, ready to finally get what he desired from the lithe body before him.

As he approached, Lucifer eyed the young man up and down, licking his lips as his fantasies reappeared at the forefront of his mind. How he would corrupt that pure body, mark that pale delicate flesh on Ciel’s neck and thighs...

His mouth watered as he watched the angel massaging himself, his skin glistening, even in the dim light of the castle bathroom. Not able to control himself any longer, the demon wrapped his arms around the young man in front of him and sunk his teeth into the supple, cream colored flesh of Ciel’s neck.

Ciel screamed in pain as Lucifer’s fangs sunk into him, blood seeping from the fresh wound as the demon prince relished the taste of the young innocent on his tongue.

The bluenet jerked himself free from the unwanted contact and spun to face his foe, the demon’s eyes burning with lust.

“You taste better than I could have ever imagined, dear Ciel,” Lucifer cooed softly, a sickening grin curling his lips.

Narrowing his eyes, the angel warrior was on the verge of telling the man off, but then he recalled his plan. There was no way he could let it fail so early in the game. If he was to succeed, he would need to play along and engage in this dance with the devil.

“It’s rude to burst into a room without knocking, demon,” he retorted simply.

“You’re in my home,” the demon responded, his grin getting wider. “Therefore, I make the rules as to what is acceptable.”

He crept forward menacingly, the angel backing away from him into the cabinet doors.

Trapping the angel between himself and the armoire, he leaned in close, their faces mere inches apart. “At last,” he breathed, “you will finally be mine, Phantomhive.”

Ciel swallowed hard. He didn’t want this. Not at all. But he needed to do this. For the sake of humanity. For his own sake, and Alois’, and… Sebastian’s.

Sebastian. The name alone brought a wave of calm over the angel, steeling his nerves and allowing him the strength he needed to make it through what he knew was coming.

As if on cue, at that very moment, the fallen one pulled the naked form of Ciel tight against his body with one hand, removing the belt of his trousers with the other.

“Feel free to struggle,” the demon hissed as his pants fell to the floor. “It just makes it that much more enjoyable for me.”

Ciel didn’t struggle, for he wasn’t about to satisfy this fiend that easily. His hands delicately perched atop either broad shoulder, he then responded, “Perhaps I want you to ravish me, Satan. If that weren’t the case, I wouldn’t have oiled up my body with such... precision.” Blue gazed into lavender at the final word.

The demon’s mouth watered at the statement, lifting Ciel’s legs around his waist and staring deeply into the beautiful aqua eyes. Without a word, the Dark Prince pressed his erection against the young male’s entrance.

In Ciel’s mind he saw Sebastian again, a small smile forming on the bluenet’s lips as he saw his lover thrusting into him.

Feeling Druitt’s tip pressed against his hole, teasing him, the bluenet released a moan to egg the demon on.

“You’re that eager, are you?” the Hell King queried in an amused tone before pressing a light kiss to the young man’s neck.

The demon began inserting his length into the angel’s tight passage, moaning at the feeling as Ciel’s muscles gripped the invading appendage. 

“Obviously I misjudged my general. You feel as fresh as any virgin I have had before,” the demon snorted. “I expected something much different after he had his way with you.”

Ciel bit back the angry stream of curses that threatened to flow from his mouth and settled on releasing yet another moan, burying his face in the demon’s neck to hide the look of pain on his face. ‘At least Sebastian knows about foreplay, you fucking bastard,’ the angel thought as he tried to relax his body against Lucifer’s cock.

A chuckle tumbled from the devil’s mouth at seeing Ciel cuddled against him. “Just like a child, so pure and innocent.” His fingers found their way to the bluenet’s chin, beckoning the young man to face him. “Look at me,” he demanded gently. “I want you to look into my eyes as I penetrate you.”

The angel looked up into the face of the demonic being, confused at first. He hadn’t expected such a tender moment from the ultimate manifestation of evil, but then a thought came to his mind. ‘Could it be?’ Ciel thought, a smile on his face. ‘Is my plan actually working?’  
The demon grinned as he continued to thrust deeper into the angel. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me, Ciel,” he purred the name. “You’ll belong to me before the night is through, and then your God won’t stand a chance against us.”

Closing his eyes, Ciel gave in to the moment, replying softly, “Yes. Make me yours. Claim me, Lucifer.”

Every word he spoke tasted vile against his tongue. He would never betray his Lord and savior, but this was all part of playing along to the Hell King’s tune. To get him to believe that Ciel was willing to become defiled and join forces with him. ‘What a fool,’ Ciel thought, ‘what a fucking fool.’

The devil’s thrusting became faster and hungrier for the innocent, blue-headed male and despite himself, Ciel couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped through his lips. The moan egged the demon on and he smiled as he continued his motions.

“You were worth every ounce of effort I put into making this moment happen,” the dark one crooned as he placed his lips against Ciel’s neck.

“Mmm,” Ciel hummed in feigned pleasure at feeling the lips on his skin, his head leaning to the side to grant the demon more room as his hands roamed the expanse of the taller male’s back. “Just like that. It’s wonderful, Lucifer.”

The demon’s fangs tore into the milky neck again, licking up the blood as it oozed from the newly opened wound. “You like that, Ciel? There is so much more I could do for you,” he whispered seductively. “Call me your true master, and I will show you pleasures you never thought imaginable.”

A pained groan escaped the young man as the canines sunk in, his cock giving a twitch of delight at the sultry tone the tempter used. “Yes. Master. Show me. Show me more,” he moaned as he rubbed himself against Lucifer, panting with anticipation.

The older male took Ciel’s throbbing member in his hand and began stroking the angel off in time with his own thrusts. “Mmm, fuck, you’re so delicious,” the demon moaned as his lips traveled up to nibble on Ciel’s earlobe. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Ohh,” Ciel breathed, head tossed back at the hand wrapped around his velvety shaft. “It’s so good. Master. Ngh! I-I want more. I want your tongue all over my body. Please?”

Releasing a much delighted chuckle at the sight of a wanton and willing Ciel, the demon king began to lick his way down the slender neck, reaching the collarbone and adding a few nips to it here and there.

The demon continued pressing his lips hungrily against his young prey, the tongue that was so tenderly licking Ciel’s skin a moment ago now slithering its way into the bluenet’s mouth. Ciel let him take control, knowing that he wouldn’t have to endure the situation much longer.

Pulling back, Lucifer pressed their foreheads together, gazing into the sapphires as he continued to pump in and out of the angel warrior, hand still moving up and down Ciel’s length.

“This is only the beginning, my pet. Just wait until we experience this in the dungeons. I do love some rough play after all.” Grunts soon left his lips as he edged closer to release within the tightness surrounding him.

Suddenly, a wave of lightheadedness hit the demon, as if on cue to Ciel’s thoughts. The thrusting slowed and Ciel grinned, silently thanking the Lord for the perfection of the timing.

“Wha-What’s going on?” he choked out, slipping out of Ciel and stumbling backward.

The young man’s grin grew into a cocky smirk as he replied matter of factly. “Oh, just your lustful desires becoming your downfall. You see, that oil on my skin wasn’t simply body oil. I combined it with the First Serpent's venom. Your ultimate weakness.”

“I-I will k-kill you,” the dark lord threatened as he fell to his knees.

“You’re welcome to try,” the angel said as he walked up to the weakened demon. “But for now, I win.”

At his final word, Lucifer collapsed to the floor, out cold. Ciel smirked at the misfortune of the disoriented fiend, the shallow breathing of the demon a clear sign that Ciel had indeed won this battle.


End file.
